Mantykor
ew this needs a revamp lol Mantykor is a Sandwing who slings Lion-manes around her neck and normally sharpens her claws. Appearance Mantykor is a pale gray-yellow sandwing with nothing wrong with her. However, her eyes are blazing, black with orange pupils, and she has several lion manes tied around her neck like a scarf., her claws are abnormally sharp. Personality She is extremely hot-headed, easy to frustrate, and angry. She's plain wrong in the head, though this only shows through a few occasions when it comes to violence, she's brave, to the point where it's foolish. She cannot be pleased and is a perfectionist because of it. She's extremely negative, with that trait comes being cynical, pessimistic, and cold. Notable Appearances She features a running gag during "The League of Assasins" of which she throws a torch at a dragonet Rosethresh and telling her to lighten the heck up. She did this a few times where she popped out of a corner holding a torch. She features several appearances of which she contributed to the story during "Mud Eagle" She was an anti-hero protagonist during "Sand Bat" During The Plague Of Tomorrow, she had a short asthma attack when she found out that Bellflower was gone. She got over it shortly, but was held back by her sister from looking for Bellflower and possibly getting herself hurt, or worse, killed. (The idea of Asthma problems came from Constellation Nation!) She made her final appearance as a corpse in "Crimson Wall" while decaying in the shelves, she was suffocated. Notable Quotes "Im a queen, a queen of you all." "What you are is a figment, a figment of lies!" "Whoever you are, a fool, a nightmare, a walking disaster. A walking unwelcome idiot... History She began as a small dragonet, she had asthma (Idea of Asthma came from Constellation Nation ) with her sister, Dustdevil. Over the years, she had a mate, Saguaro. Saguaro and Mantykor met when Manty was on a mission. They fell in love, but had a rocky relationship, constantly going through rough and icy patches, after a fight, they broke up, Manty never wanted to see him again. She was in massive heartbreak and desperately needed to something to take her mind off of the melancholy that followed a breakup with Saguaro. It turned out that Saguaro got a new girlfriend a few days after breaking up with Manty. She was devastated, luckily, she was an assassin as well. A few days later, you know what happened to Saguaro and the girlfriend, Mihos. (lion-headed son of Bastet ) Shortly afterward, she had a dragonet, however, she had no idea she had a kid with Saguaro at the time. Alone. She eventually got sympathy and empathy from the monochromatic Rainwing that lead the assassin group she was a part of. Because the Rainwing understood heartbreak, she understood what she was going through. She helped to raise the dragonet. The dragonet grew into Monochron. Otherwise known as One Time. But we aren't talking about Monochron, Over the years of taking care of the dragonet, they grew a romantic relationship. However, One night, she woke up. Bellflower was gone, She was going through her truest nightmare. Bellflower had died. Out of panic, she ran outside, and explained to the only dragon home, her sister, Dustdevil, that she was looking for Bellflower. Her sister held her back, saying if she did look for Bellflower, she could get hurt, or worse, die...under the panic and high amount of energy needed to break free, she had an asthma attack, fell over, having had an asthma attack, and died of suffocation. Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Content (BlackDragonKid)